


Attractive close friend

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, mostly vanilla, there is literally no plot here whatsoever this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alastor is feeling hot and bothered and asks his good friend for a favor. Husk is very willing to help him out.(Pssst, this is a roundabout way to say that they fuck!)
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	Attractive close friend

Husk was minding his own business at the bar when Alastor appeared by his side.

"Husker, there you are! I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?" Alastor asked with a mischievous grin that set Husk on the edge.

"Depends on what the fuck you want from me", Husk replied, frowning suspiciously.

"Excellent! Come with me", Alastor said, neglecting to explain anything and acting very much like Husk had just given him a blanket permission to do whatever.

"What the shit! I didn't agree on anything yet!" Husk yelled, although he didn't really put up much of a fight and let himself be dragged. He was curious and hadn’t really been doing anything after all.

Alastor just hummed mysteriously, for once keeping his mouth shut instead of talking. If he wasn't doing it to be an asshole, it would be worrisome, but obviously he was doing it to be an asshole.

Alastor dragged them to the closest free hotel room, magicked the door open so he didn't have to fumble with the keys, and pulled Husk in. As soon as the door was closed with a satisfying click of the lock, he pushed Husk against a wall and kissed him roughly.

Husk was shocked. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this to happen. Okay, he had, but he hadn't thought it would actually happen for real.

Alastor pressed closer until they were flush together, and Husk was not complaining for once, despite his bewilderment. He was less happy about Alastor pulling his lips away right as Husk got comfortable, but the hooded-eyed look he was given directly after made up for it just fine.

"Darling, I'm feeling quite bothered and you're the only one who can help", Alastor said, tone low and whispery.

Bothered- What??

Husk gave him a startled look. "You- I- What?"

His heart was beating wildly now, and not just because of the unexpected kissing leaving him breathless.

Alastor smiled at him and leaned in to give his lip a brief nibble. "You're my closest friend, and quite the attractive one at that. I'm having the rare case of feeling desire and want to make love to you. Please don't deny me."

Husk's dick was definitely interested, even before his brain was ready to make the call. "Err…"

Alastor seemed to notice his indecisiveness, as he gave him a very good argument to the side of "yes" by first stroking his sides, and then his hips. Husk shivered.

"Ugh... Fine. Do I get to touch you as well?" he asked.

Alastor presses their groins together at his answer, and Husk could feel a tentative hardness down there. "Yes. All you want, unless I tell you otherwise."

"Okay, good enough for me", Husk said, tossing any remaining hesitation to the wind. He greedily grabbed Alastor's hips and ground against him roughly.

Alastor shuddered and moaned, back arching at the sudden pressure. As soon as he got over the initial wave of pleasure, he crashed their lips together again hungrily, which Husk returned with equal passion. Husk's paws wandered from Alastor's hips to his perky butt that he had honestly been dying to touch for a long time now.

Alastor's breath hitched in a positively delicious manner, and Husk took that as an opportunity to dive his tongue into Alastor's mouth to do some exploring.

Alastor clearly didn't want to be outdone, as his next move was to lift Husk's right leg around his waist and slot himself even closer. Husk moaned, and ground against his partner, which was finally enough to cause his dick to unsheathe itself.

Alastor pulled out of the kiss and smirked with his alluring, kiss-bruised lips. "Oh, so you do have one."

"Fuck you", Husk said breathily, and chuckled.

"It'll be the other way around, dear", Alastor replied, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly Husk was touching vast amounts of completely bare, ashen skin instead of the previously worn clothes. Alastor's hard and honestly massive dick pressed against Husk's own, and rubbed against him. Husk moaned at the contact, and pulled Alastor back into the interrupted kiss. This time it was Alastor's tongue invading his mouth, and Husk sucked on it gently, before proceeding to rub it with his own tongue in the same rhythm their dicks were rubbing against each other.

Husk's paws were eagerly kneading Alastor's butt until he felt an unexpected softness brush against one. He moved the paw up and discovered that Alastor had a small and soft tail that twitched beneath his exploring claws. Husk wasted no time grabbing a hold of it and running his claws through the fur. Alastor's back went ramrod straight, and Husk assumed it was caused by a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine.

They continued the heavy groping for a while and then Husk saw a flash of green magic. He looked in its direction and saw Alastor's shadow holding a tube of lube in its claws. It squeezed some of it into Alastor's waiting hand, and Alastor wasted no time dipping said hand between Husk's legs and plunging a couple of slick fingers into his ass.

Husk gave a startled cry. "Fuck! A little warning woulda been-", he shivered in mild discomfort, "-nice."

Alastor pumped his fingers in and out. "Shut up and kiss my neck, Husker."

"H-hah, bossy." He kissed Alastor's neck heatedly, glad for the distraction.

"Mmm, just like that…" Alastor said, tilting his head to the side to grant Husk better access while massaging the outer muscle ring of Husk's ass to loosen it. Husk spent the time lavishing Alastor's thin neck with kisses, licks and bites.

"...You're good enough now", Alastor said after Husk's muscles started to give easily, and right in time too, as Husk was starting to get mightily impatient. He pulled his fingers out and promptly lined his dick with Husk's asshole, and slowly pushed in.

"A-ahhh~!" Husk leaned his head against Alastor's shoulder. "Jesus fucking Christ, you're massive!"

"Really?" Alastor asked, pushing in deeper and fighting for every inch. "And you're tight despite the loosening."

"Because you're fucking massive!" Husk yelled, claws digging into Alastor's back as he took the dick in. "Ahhh, give me all of it!"

"Haha, I intend to!" Alastor laughed, and pushed until finally his whole length was inside, balls deep.

Husk had never felt this full, despite having done this before multiple times in his life and death. He looked down and saw a bulge on his stomach, shaped vaguely like the head of Alastor's dick. "Ahh, that's so hot. Your dick is the size of a fucking baseball bat, I swear to god."

Alastor smirked. "If you say so." 

Husk's other leg was lifted up as well and positioned around Alastor's thin waist, and Husk gratefully wrapped them tightly around him. The dick inside him shifted with the angle change and brushed against his prostate, causing him to let out a string of incoherent swears.

"Hmm, did I find the sweet spot already?" Alastor asked, sounding smug, and it was definitely a rhetoric question. He let out a chuckle, pulled mostly out, and then slammed back in.

Husk moaned and attempted to arch his back to little avail, considering he was firmly sandwiched between Alastor and the wall. Alastor took that as his cue to start fucking him roughly against said wall.

Husk groaned and writhed, gasping for air as Alastor's dick kept slamming against his prostate with every push, driving him mad in a matter of minutes. "Ahh! Ahhhh!"

Alastor kept up a relentless pace, nailing Husk into the tapestry with deep and hard thrusts. Husk kept feeling deliciously full and stretched to the max, unable to loosen up completely around Alastor's huge dick.

"I- I'm gonna-" Husk panted, before shuddering and coming violently, any thoughts in his head overridden by pure bliss.

But instead of finishing right after him, Alastor smirked and kept fucking him without so much as a pause.

"Aaahh! Al!" Husk moaned, squirming and instinctively trying to escape the additional stimulation now that he had already climaxed.

"Don't even dream of it, darling", Alastor said and somehow managed to pick up the speed of his relentless railing. "I'm nowhere near done."

Husk's tongue lolled out as he panted, weakly trying to escape the overstimulation but honestly not putting up much of a fight. He was overwhelmed, but at the same time the dick felt so good inside of him. So damn good that he started stirring again.

"Hmm, my legs start to tire…" Alastor said, and magicked them into the bed, with Husk sprawled underneath him on his back. "Yes, much better."

Alastor's dick was still constantly rubbing against his prostate, even when pulling out. In little time Husk's eyes rolled back as he came again, his half erect dick shooting a feeble amount of come out from the too-soon-achieved second orgasm.

Alastor started doing shorter pistoning into the well used ass, barely pulling any of his length out anymore. Husk was majorly overstimulated and constantly shivering, and he couldn't even remember his own name or any other form of existence than being Alastor's cocksock anymore. He came again, now just dryly and without even having an erection.

"Mmmm, you feel so good~" Alastor moaned.

Husk was now in a constant state of orgasm, unable to comprehend anything other than the pleasure and Alastor's dick inside of him.

Alastor picked up the speed again and fucked Husk rougher, erratically. "Almost there! Aaahhhh!"

Alastor pushed as deeply in as he could and finally came. Husk felt Alastor's cock pulsing and semen being pumped inside of him in large quantities. More and more kept flooding in, filling him up until his stomach started bulging.

Alastor kept doing small pistoning motions to milk it all out, filling Husk with so much semen that his stomach started aching from being so full. How he even shot that much was a mystery Husk was in no mental shape to even ponder. All he knew was that he was being stuffed and in his sexual haze he absolutely loved it and wanted everything Alastor could give him. All of it, yes, please!

Finally Alastor was finished and he slumped against Husk, dick still seated deep within his ass. “Ahh, you're wonderful, my friend.”

Husk was satisfied, tired, full, and shivering from the overstimulation and weariness. His ass kept clenching around Alastor’s dick with every shaky exhale.

Alastor caught his breath and petted Husk's bulging stomach lovingly for a moment, before lazily fucking him with his softening dick, since it was still inside and he could. Husk whimpered, but was in no condition to move, so he simply accepted the dull pleasure that honestly barely even registered after the earlier pounding, overstimulated or not.

Alastor kept slowly rocking into Husk until his dick was too soft to do it anymore. “Ah, I guess that's all I've got.”

Alastor pulled out of Husk, who started dripping come out of his ass when the obstruction was finally out of the way. He groaned and wrapped his wobbly arms around Alastor to pull him into a comforting embrace to help him with his shaking.

Alastor snuggled close, seeming satisfied. Both of them ignored the growing pool of come underneath them, leaving that to be a problem for later, when they were less bone tired.

“Thank you, Husker.”


End file.
